Yugioh:Phantoms of the past
by Shadow286
Summary: "I'm Trying to reboot the story I wrote before but with better quality". Former story "Yugioh:Return of the shadow games.


**Yugioh:Phantoms of the past[beta]**

 **"Hello,This is shadow286.I had try in the past at writing a yugioh you knew it was"Yugioh:Return of the shadow games".I have of course tooken it down because it could have been done better,So I'm working on a new fanfiction with what should be better writing then what I did before I'm just writing This more as what I should do with some of the yugioh characters I have been trying to finish like their Decks,characterises,**

 **and the roles they may play in the story. So I'm listing of some of the cards that I have Finish**

 **and have chosen To be the selected duelists cards.**

 **My oc**

 **The oc is called"Tyso"I called him that will I'm lazy and decided just to add on "so"to my shorten nickname said Tyso is a sixteen year Duelist who have yet been recognize for his dueling ability mostly because of his sister skill with her synchro and her Tournament is a user of all of the current summon's but mostly uses xyz's as his base have travel to heartland city with his sister who is starting to see Tyso as someone who should realize that they have to move on from their Dueling hopes to so to his family that he Processed the same skill as his sister.**

 **Now we can get to some of Tyso Cards**

Galactic Gunner:Assault  
Lv4,Light,Warrior,1900 Attack,900 Defense  
Effect  
(1")Once per turn,When a "Galactic" monster attacks or is attack,you can double the attack of the Targeted Monster by lowering This card Attack by 900 effect lasts until the end of this turn"(2)"During either player's a monster you control Attacks or is attack you can banish this card from the the attack of the targeted monster and any battle damage your opponent receives this turn is double until the end of this can only use The effect of "Galactic Gunner:Assault" Once per turn".

Galactic Gunner:Tanker  
Lv4,Light,Warrior,2100 Attack,2000 Defense  
"Can not be normal summon or set.(1)Once per turn,When a "Galactic"Monster would be remove from the can lower this card Attack by 2000,Negate the Effect and if you do banish it".  
(2)"During either player's can banish this card from the the Attack and Defense of all of your opponent's monsters to zero until the end of this can only use the effect of "Galactic Gunner:Tanker" Once per turn".

Galactic Gunner:Sniper  
Lv4,Light,Warrior,2000 Attack,500 Defense  
(1)"Once per a monster is summoned with 2500 or more can lower this card attack by the monster effect and if you do lower its Attack equal this card's current Attack".(2)"During either player's can banish this card from the graveyard.  
Target a face-up monster you gains Attack equal to its current Defense and piercing until the end of this can only use the effect of "Galactic Gunner:Sniper"once per turn."

Galactic Gunner:Support  
Lv4,Light,Warrior,1800 Attack,1500 Defense  
(1)"Once per can increase the Attack and Defense of all face up "Galactic" Monsters by 400 a monster you control would be remove from the can lower this card Attack by its the following effect to your opponent monster instead".(2)"During either player's can banish this card from your opponent cannot activate cards or effect until the end of the turn nor can they activate card in response to this can only use the effect of "Galactic Gunner:Support"once per Turn".

Galactic Commander:Omega  
1 "Galactic Gunner:Assault"+1 "Galactic Gunner:Tanker"  
Lv8,Light,Warrior,Fusion,3300 Attack,2000 Defense  
"Can only be summoned from your extra deck by using the above Fusion materials(Materials use for the fusion summon of this card are sent to the graveyard"This card can Attack every monster you opponent card can not be destroyed by card per a card or effect is activated you can negate and destroy the activated card and if you do inflict 800 point of damage to your opponent.

Galactic Gunner:Delta  
1"Galactic Gunner:Sniper"+ 1 "Galactic Gunner:Support"  
Lv8,Light,Warrior,Fusion,2600 Attack,2000 Defense  
"Can only be summoned from your extra deck by using the above Fusion materials(Materials use for the fusion summon of this card are sent to the graveyard".This card not be destroyed by either player's a monster is can pay 1000 lp,Negate the summon and if you do banish the per can increase the Attack and Defense of all face-up monster you control by 500 points.

 **"Good"? "Bad?I have no idea.I hope I can get some feedback from this so I can see how I can finish work on the anyone have any suggestions please send them my out.**


End file.
